


One Drink Away

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [16]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mirage finally says no, Octane | Octavio Silva is a Little Shit, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Octane attempts to get Mirage drunk. Things degrade from there.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 13





	One Drink Away

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that because of this series, you guys probably think I hate Octane's guts. He's actually one of my favorite characters, but he's also really fun to write evilly.

“You doing alright, Elliott?” Crypto was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The trickster looked up.

“This is a _really_ nice bar.”

“We can tell.” The Legends were scattered about, testing Mirage’s memory with drink orders. He flitted from bottle to bottle and hummed quietly. So far, there hadn’t been a single mistake.

After a while, everyone began to disperse. Wraith and Horizon were the designated drivers. The former gave Mirage a proud nod as she left.

Crypto headed outside to take in the fresh air. That left the trickster, Wattson, and a very drunk Octane.

Wattson was sandwiched in the corner. She watched as the gremlin hiccuped and clutched his drink.

“Can I get another, Elliott?” Putting away the last of the whiskey, Mirage shook his head.

“I’m closing up shop, Octane. Sorry.” His face flushed red. “Besides, you seem to have a little bit left.” Nodding, Octane let the alcohol burn his throat. He slammed the glass down so hard it nearly broke. Mirage winced, his back to the gremlin.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You’ve been uptight all evening. Come on, amigo.” Octane gestured to a rogue bottle on the countertop. “Live a little.” Mirage rolled his eyes; the gremlin had a point. Besides, this particular liquor wasn’t very strong. He poured himself a drink.

Octane challenged him to a drinking contest. Mirage didn’t notice when the gremlin poured his drinks down the drain. By the time he finally “gave up,” the trickster was already hammered.

Wattson saw a flash of green. She was too drunk to speak up. Octane reached across the table and stroked Mirage’s arm. He didn’t push back.

The gremlin’s mask was off. His hand traveled upward, grasping at Mirage’s yellow hoodie. Then Octane’s fingers were working their way into his hair.

Mirage knew exactly what he was doing. His limbs felt heavy from the alcohol, exactly as Octane planned. What the gremlin didn’t plan on was Crypto and Wraith opening the bar door.

Before either of them could speak, something flared in Mirage. Reaching up, he grabbed Octane’s wrist and slammed it against the table.

“No.” The gremlin jerked in disgust.

“What?”

“I...said...no.” Mirage was panicking, but there was also confidence in his voice. He didn’t look...angry, just extremely annoyed. “Octane, I’m tired of this song and dance. I’m not interested in you. That’s it.”


End file.
